I'll be by your side
by Ilovetv12
Summary: Aistana is the daughter of Thranduil. She has 6 brothers. She is close to all of them, but closest to Legolas. This is different fluff stories about here life, but also about the struggles and near death experiences she had. We will follow her also through the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Thranduil's seventh child is being born. The two oldest Tassaron and Thingol are getting as nervous as their father. They both know birth should not take this long or be two months early. The doctor said that one would probably die. The other four not fully realizing what's going on were very worried for their mother then Turgenev asked "Why's nanneth screaming?" Thranduil felt sympathy for his son seeing his eyes well with tears Thranduil the said "You're nanneth is giving birth to a baby!" Legolas then poped up and said, "Can it be a boy? I don't want a sister. All they do is tea partys, makeup, and dresses." Thranduil just laughed the said, "It's not for use to decide, but if it be a boy _or _a girl we will love them just the same." Legolas then said "Yeah I guess." Thingol said, "We need a girl to keep you guys in check when I'm not around." Toross jumped up and said, "Bite your tounge." Everybody laughed except Thingol and Toross who were glaring at each other. Then all the sudden the screaming stopped and a baby's cry emerged. Everybody whipped their heads around to face the door.

Tension was building then all the sudden the door swung open with a midwife standing there nodding her head. Then they all walked in to see Thranduil's wife Luthien cooing to the baby. Luthien smiled up at them then said, "We finally have a girl in the family." They all seemed excited except Taross he hoped for a boy. Luthien said, "Thranduil, come hold your first daughter." She then held the baby up to him. She had a full head of dark brown hair and green eyes, but every other thing about her she got from Thranduil. Thranduil said,"I can't she's so tiny I might break her!" Luthien just laughed then said,"You won't break her. Trust me." He looked skeptical at first, but he eventually took her. You could tell he immediately fell in love with his only daughter. Tassaron asked, "What's her name?" Luthien and Thranduil looked at each other a little panicked. Luthien said, "Well, we forgot to actually name her so why don't you boys pick her name." Thranduil looked a little panicked at that statment. Taross said, "Well she wasn't supposed to survive was she?" Thingol the said, "She's kinda like a miracle." The twins chimed in saying toghther, "She's blessed." Legolas said, "So her name is Astania." Tassaron said, "Astania I like that name." Thranduil said, "Astnia it is. My little blessed one." The midwife then said "Alright boys, take your turns holding her then give her back to her mother they both need their rest." They each took there turns holding her each falling in love with her. Then they all retired to there rooms to get rest.


	2. It's not your fault

** A/N SO I DON'T KNOW ANY ELVISH AND I CANT FIND A TRANSLATOR THAT I LIKE SO WHENEVER WORDS ARE ITALICIZED IT MEANS IT'S ELEVISH.**

Aistana is 3,000 years old right now she sits outside picking flowers. She has her guards watching over her ordered by the king her father. She hears screams she gets scared as one of the guards yell, "Orcs! Get the princess out of here!" She hears all of this then darts out into the woods. She is very scared so she's not thinking clearly. She gets behind a tree and starts weeping. She hears twigs snapping around her. She gets even more terrified. She eventually sees it not an orc but her big brother Tassaron. She is very relived to see his face and throws herself into his arms. He comforts her as she weeps into him. Then he releases her and says, "I know your scared, but we have to get out of here. Then you can stay with nanneth. You have to be brave for me. Can you do that?" she nods her head then they head off. Their walk back was uneventful until Bolg spawn of Azog comes out and slices a part of Tassaron's leg. Tassaron screams in agony and Aistana screams in terror as the big orc slings her across his back.

A few hours later-

Tassaron wakes up in his bed with his family surrounding him. He immediately shoots up put his father's strong arm pushes him down gently. Tassaron says, "Where's Aistana?! Did Bolg take her?!" Thranduil said, "Yes, sadly my son we couldn't get to her in time, but we know where he took her. He took her to Gundabad, and we are going after her as soon Taross finishes organizing the attack." Tassaron says, "Well I'm going too." "No your not. You were hit with a poisoned blade you are to sick. Plus I need you to stay here with the twins while the rest of us are fighting." Luthien said. Before he had time to argue Taross busted in and said, "It's ready all we need is you guys." Everybody left the room and as Thranduil was about to exit he turned around and said, "Stay safe my son." Then he exited the room. Aistana woke up to fives strikes on the back then arcs grabbing her dirt stained dirty blonde hair then dragging her out by it. She was thrown in front of a pale orc who looked down to her and smiled the grabbed her by her throat. "Your family has arrived. We will see them die after you of course." Her eyes welled with tears trying her hardest not to cry. She was drug to a balcony were she saw the elves and orcs fighting. She could tell her mother spotted her but was very subtle about it. She was shackled down to where nobody could tell she was up there. About an hour went by and Azog was getting bored with the results so he went over and got Aistana and held his bladed hand to her spine. Her whole family saw here and they were all terrified for her. Luthien started to ran up to where her daughter was. He started to talk in black speech, but Aistana couldn't understand it. Just as he was about to kill her an arrow struck him on the border of his metal spear and real skin. He dropped Aistana which nocked her out. She woke up just in time to see her mother die at the hand of Azog and her family's pain stricken face. She was kicked off the edge then saw Bolg raise his sword over, but she saw Legolas come and start fight Bolg. The orcs where driven back into there dark crevices, but she didn't see how for she passed back out.

Two days later-

The same as Tassaron she woke up surrounded by her family except her mother. Aistana said, "Ada, where's nanneth?" You could tell Thranduil's heart ache at this question, but he mustered up the courage to tell her "She didn't make it, my blessed one, Azog well he." Thranduil said, but he could tell his daughter remembered what happened so he stopped. Aistana said, "Was it my fault that she died?" he was taken back by this question he felt sorry for her feeling this way "No, darling, no it's not, and we must all remember that it was none of our faults. We'll get through this together all of us." They all nodded their heads then all embraced each other.

**A/N THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR FEEDBACK I ALSO LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM SO IF YOU THINK SOMETHING NEEDS IMPROVING LET ME KNOW.**


End file.
